STALKER!
by Amethyst Ribbon
Summary: oneshoot#summaryapaantuch!


**_Ini ituu dalam rangka baliknya Kyuu karna abis study tour ke yogya. Cuman kumpulan Oneshoot kok#dor!. _**

**_My faavoooriiit._**

**_._**

**_Happy Read~_**

**_._**

**_STALKER!_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Disclaimer by Masashi Kisimoto._**

**_Pair :Hinata &amp; Naruto_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Happy reading!^_^_**

**_Chapter 1._**

Ditengah derasnya turunan salju, terlihat seorang gadis dengan jaket berwarna lavender tengah memperhatikan seorang pria berkulit tan berambut pirang jabrik disertai tiga buah goresan tipis pada pipinya. Ia memperhatikan si pria dari balik pohon maple yang kini sudah tertimbun tumpukan salju. Pria itu terlihat tertawa dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya di tengah derasnya turunan salju. Gerombolan si pria itu berjalan makin menjauh dari pelupuk mata si gadis. Gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, kini menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang besar yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk kegiatannya tadi. Ia lalu melepaskan sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan jaket yang ia kenakan, kemudian meniup telapak tangannya yang hampir membeku. Ia kenakan kembali sarung tangan tersebut pada tangannya, lalu ia sembunyikan di balik kantung jaket berwarna lavendernya itu. Kemudian berjalan berlawanan dengan arah gerombolan si pria yang sempat ia perhatikan tadi.

**_~Senpai..~_**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di bangku pinggiran kelas sambil memperhatikan seseorang lewat sebuah jendela yang terlapisi oleh kaca. Ia memperhatikan seseorang itu dengan antusias. Rupanya yang ia perhatikan adalah cowok yang kemarin ia perhatikan ditengah dinginnya salju. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja berwarna krem itu. Beberapa menit kemudian otot matanya merenggang seperti semula, disertai seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya . Karena melihat laki-laki yang ia perhatikan telah mendapat gol kemenangan yang panas habis bermain sepak bola ditengah derasnya turunan salju yang dingin.

**~Please..~**

Ia kemudian menutup tirai jendela berwarna merah itu dengan sigap, lalu mengambil syal berwarna lavender dari tas coklatnya. Ia mengenakannya asal, lalu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar pintu kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa ia sadari seorang wanita berambut soft pink memperhatikan kepergian gadis yang keluar tadi dengan memasang wajah heran.

Ditengah koridor sekolahan yang ramai akan lalu lalang siswa-siswa. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu terlihat berjalan dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari di tengah-tengah koridor yang sedang ramai tersebut.

Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya sampai di kantin sekolah yang lumayan luas itu. _'Antriannya penuh'_pikirnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling sekilas. _'nihil'_ pikirnya lagi. Ia kemudian teringat sesuatu, kemudian berlari menuju keluar dari area kantin sekolah.

Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti pada sebuah mesin minuman kaleng berwarna hijau tua itu. Ia masukan koin 5 sen kedalam sebuah lubang koin pada mesin minuman . lalu menekan sebuah tombol berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna silver tanpa perasaan.

Trek! Sebuah kaleng minuman keluar dari lubang berbentuk kotak pada bagian bawah mesin minuman. Gadis itu segera mengambilnya dengan dibalutkan syalnya yang menggantung di lehernya. _'panas. Tapi apa akan baik-baik saja kalo kuletakan di lokernya? Apa nanti akan mendingin? Ah, sudahlah Hinata mikirnya nanti saja!' _ia kemudian berlari sambil terus memegang kaleng minuman itu dengan syalnya yang sudah tidak menggantung lagi dilehernya.

Ia lalu memasuki bagian sekolah yang hanya berisi loker-loker siswa, ia berjalan menuju loker barisan kedua dari kanan. Ia lalu berhenti pada sebuah loker dengan tulisan kanji "Uzumaki Naruto". Tangan kanannya lalu beralih sibuk merogoh saku rok pendek hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dari dalam sakunya tersebut. Ia lalu meraih sebuah gembok hitam kecil yang kini menggantung manis di gagang pintu loker berwarna abu-abu itu. Gadis itu kemudian memasukan kunci tadi kedalam lubang gembok yang tengah dipenggangnya, lalu memutar kuncinya.

Kini ia berhasil membuka gembok hitam kecil yang menjadi penghalang baginya untuk melaksanakan niatnya, ia mengambilnya dan membuka pintu loker itu dengan cepat. Dengan segera ia masukan kaleng minuman berisi coklat panas itu kedalam loker milik Uzumaki Naruto itu. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap loker yang berada dibarisan seberang, ia melihat sebuah loker lagi dengan tulisan kanji "Hyuuga Hinata" yang memang merupakan lokernya. Baru saja mau melangkah, tiba-tiba saja pangkal ujung kakinya menambrak pembatas jalan penghubung antara jalanan untuk dipijaki sepatu uwagutsu, dengan sepatu luar. Ia pun terjatuh dengan keadaan tiarap.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar langkah derap kaki mendekat menuju arahnya, wajahnya memucat. Entah apa yang sedang ia duga akan datang. _'celaka!'_

Seseorang itu memegang bahunya, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. Gadis itu kelihatan menundukan kepalanya, menutup matanya dengan rapat. Rasa takut dan gugup menjalarinya, tak lupa dengan rasa dingin yang kini menyerang badannya. Mungkin karena cuaca musim ini, tak dihiraukan lagi. _"daijobu, Hinata?" _Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ia kira seseorang yang baru saja mampir dipikirannya tadi. Ternyata suara sahabatnya! Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia kini dapat melihat raut muka orang dihadapannya ini, mukanya Nampak cemas dengan gadis berambut indigo ini. Melihat itu gadis indigo mengulas sebuah senyuman manis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya _"daijobu, Sakura!"_.

Suara langkah kaki dari arah pintu keluar kembali menyadarkannya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah. Sementara sahabatnya terus saja mengoceh, dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke samping. Gadis itu melihat dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya ia sedikit melebarkan matanya. Lalu pandangannya cepat ia alihkan pada loker yang tadi ia masukan kaleng coklat panas kedalamnya. _'sial! Gemboknya belum kukembalikan!'_ dengan cepat ia masukkan gembok hitam kecil itu kedalam saku roknya beserta kuncinya yang masih setia melekat pada lubang kunci tersebut. Si pria melihat lokernya, lalu beralih mendekat kearah 2 gadis yang berada tepat didepan lokernya. Takut! Segera saja gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dari pandangan si pria yang sedang melangkah kerahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja si pria itu menepuk pelan pundak gadis berambut soft pink, dan sontak saja gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan membalikan badannya menghadap si pria yang barusan menepuk pundaknya itu.

**_~Look..~_**

_"__hah, haah! Sakura, kau melihat stalker yang tadi membuka pintu lokerku?" _. Mendengar pertanyaan yang pria itu lontarkan pada sahabatnya, gadis itu terkejut. Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya menggeleng pelan. _"tidak. Naruto senpai" _

Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu pria itu hanya bisa pasrah, lalu berbalik menuju loker dengan tulisan kanji "Uzumaki Naruto". Ia kemudian membuka pintu loker itu dengan wajah lesu, seperti tlah kehilangan sesuatu. Ia kemudian melihat lokernya, terdapat sebuah kaleng minuman yang berisi coklat panas didalamnya. Segera saja pria itu mengambilnya dengan wajah yang sumringah, lalu berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah. Sementara Hinata diam-diam melihat punggung pria tersebut, kemudian menundukan kembali wajahnya. _'sepertinya aku akan ijin sakit besok~'_

**_~At Me~_**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian dan masih ditengah derasnya turunan salju, Hinata berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan seseorang yang kini berjalan jauh didepannya. Berambut pirang jabrik memakai syal berwarna oranye yang menghiasi lehernya. Like a Sun, bagi Hinata.

Seseorang yang menjadi pusat hatinya. Pusat pandangannya. Seseorang yang bahkan belum sama sekali melihatnya dengan seksama. Tapi seseorang itu berhasil membuat hatinya tergugah, hanya karena orang itu berhasil menyelamatkannya dari sebuah tekanan perasaan yang terus menusuknya. Pria itu hanya dengan tawanya saja itu sudah seperti matahari penerang dalam hidupnya yang terombang ambing. Sudah katakan, kan? He is her Sun. tapi ia pernah sempat berfikir bahwa mataharinya itu akan tenggelam lagi dan meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah dinginnya malam bersalju. Apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi? Dingin, Beku, dan Mati. Hatinya pasti akan mati kalau hal itu terjadi. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan mataharinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Stalker. Mungkin ini perasaan yang sejenis untuk Stalker sepertinya..

Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut indigo panjangnya dijatuhi bulir-bulir salju di bulan Desember. Tangannya perlahan ia angkat kedepan, seperti tengah menggapai sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia terus berjalan terus dengan tangannya yang menggapai kedepan, masih dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Puk! Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, ia sedikit menggeseknya. _'kain?'_ pikirnya masih dengan wajah yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia kemudian memekik, menarik tangannya yang tadi sempat menyentuh sesuatu. Wajahnya semakin ia tundukan, melihat timbunan salju yang kini tengah dipijaknya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sepatu berwarna hitam pekat dari pandangannya. _'siapa?' _ia menautkan alisnya, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba melihat seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia mendongak melihat pria berambut pirang jabrik tengah menatap mata pucat milik Hinata serius. Kaget. Hinata dengan cepat menundukan kembali wajahnya dari pandangan orang dihadapannya. Pria dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. _"hah, Hinata kumohon lihat aku.. kouhaiku". _Hinata sedikit melebarkan matanya, perlahan ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Mencoba melihat orang yang sangat dikaguminya. Orang yang dulu belum pernah sekalipun membalas pandangan matanya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang senpai yang ia kagumi ini malah menatapnya dengan antusias dan serius. Memang benar Hinata sangat berharap bahwa senpainya ini akan mau menatapnya, uuh tapi bukan yang seperti ini. _"huh, akhirnya.. baiklah. Kouhaiku yang cantik" _leguhnya lalu berbicara santai. Deg! Suara jantung Hinata kian mencepat, wajahnya kini sangat memerah. Tangan kanannya beralih memegang dadanya sendiri. Ritme suara jantungnya dirasanya tidak beraturan. _"hah, baiklah! Hinata aku menyukaimu! Mau nggak jadi pacarku?" _. Seketika pandangan Hinata meredup, dengan tubuhnya yang lunglai terjatuh dipermukaan salju yang dingin. Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. _"eh, Hinata! Aduh bagaimana nih!?"._

**_End~_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_Owari~_**

Diruang rawat rumah sakit, terbaring seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah tertidur lelap. Tak lama ia kemudian membuka matanya, mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Dan duduk ditepi ranjang rumah sakit. Ia menundukan kepalanya, tangan kanannya beralih memegang kepalanya. Alisnya mengkerut. _'kenapa aku ada disini?'pikirnya._

Srek! Sebuah pintu geser diruang rumah sakit itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dilengkapi tiga goresan tipis pada pipi tannya. Sambil membawa nampan berisikan mangkuk makanan dengan segelas susu putih. Gadis itu Nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan orang yang dikaguminya ini. Pria itu lalu mendekat kearah gadis indigo yang tengah memandangnya heran. Ia meraih bangku didekat ranjang kasur rumah sakit itu, lalu menaruh nampan berisikan makanan pada meja dan menduduki bangku yang barusan ia geser sambil terus menatap gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, lalu menundukkan kembali wajahnya. _"kouhaiku, kau nampaknya harus melihat ini~". _Mendengar hal tersebut dari senpainya Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kemudian melihat objek yang kini tengah dipegang oleh pria dihadapannya ini. Terkejut. Ia melihat sebuah gembok kecil lengkap dengan kuncinya yang masih melekat pada lubang gemboknya. _"kau menjatuhkannya dari sakumu, kouhaiku~"._ Hinata memundurkan posisinya, menelan ludah dengan raut mukanya yang memucat. _"oh, iyaa~ pagi ini aku kehilangan~"_. Dari dalam lubuk hati Hinata tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah dorongan agar mengatakan sesuatu. _"akuu.. pelakuu.. nya..". _Seketika pria dihadapannya ini sedikit melebarkan matanya. _"ka-kau gu-gunakan un-untuk ap-apa?". _Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan raut muka bersalah. _"jangan-jangan..kau..". _Hinata meneguk ludah untuk ke sekian kalinya, lalu mengangguk pelan. _"kouhaiku, kau.. hentai.."_

**_~Senpai.. Please Look At Me~ Chapter 1. END_**

**.**

**.**

**Uuwaah! Pendekkah? Gajekah?#semuabenar. **

**Yaudah, Kyuu pergi dulu, jaa#nggaktanggungjawab!**

**.**

**.**

**Review?#baliklagi**


End file.
